Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style)
TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Louise Belcher Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Eduardo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG